


Come on

by Frixep



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, It's not realistic, Severide has a "not good day"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frixep/pseuds/Frixep
Summary: Severide just wants to rest, catch his breathe and watch the beautiful glory all around. Too bad he doesn't get his wishes because- well.. there is this little problem: there is a building on fire. ..and he may or may not be in this exact same building.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Come on

**Author's Note:**

> It's not 100% realistic but I'm the author so.. deal with it. And I should be doing things. 
> 
> (regarding the other story... I'm trying.)

Severide lay there, sluggishly blinking and frowning at the crawling, scratching pain and this damn beeping.

What was this horrible sound?

He tried to focus, to see where he was and what was going on but he just couldn't. He was on the ground, the beautiful, solid ground which was thankfully not spining. ..not like the entire rest of the room. He closed his eyes again.

Did he drink too much? Where was Shay? What-

The high, tortorous beeping was still strong and nervewracking in the background. He had the feeling that he should know this sound, know what it meant. It wasn't a good sound, it meant nothing good, he was sure but.. he couldn't remember. He should move, he _really_ should move but he didn't want to. He didn't-

why was it so hot? And this cracking sounds- was there a fire? Which moron tried to make a fire inside a building? Was he even inside?

The shrill beeping didn't stop and his head was killing him. He should smash whatever this beeping produced and be done with it.

Yeah, this was a good idea. A really, really-

he coughed and tried to breath. It was painful and hard and so familiar and..

was that smoke? Why was there smoke?

He knew that he should move. Knew that he should do something, _anything_ -

what was wrong with his head? His body?

There was a nagging, panicked feeling, something was screaming at him to move his ass, _now_. The beeping didn't help, didn't stop, didn't do anything but continue, shrill and loud. He should remember, should know- something was wrong.

Maybe he should move?

Kelly pried his eyes open. The room wasn't spining anymore, now it was more like a soft shacking. ..and somehow this was worse.

He tried to focus, to move, to understand what was going on but his thoughts kept spining, his body just lay there and he was so tired. The beeping continued but-

a moment. He needed a moment. Just one. Just-

There were hands on his shoulder and back and a voice called his name, again and again. Kelly blinked and saw the figure of a fellow firefighter. „Damn, Kelly, what a mess.“ He tried to answer but could only cough.

The beeping was still there, shrill and painful and he just wanted it gone. A smile, a pat on his back and someone lifted the weight from his body, not much but enough. „C'mon, Severide, move it!“ A cough answered again and he moved.

It was slow and painful but this was his friend and if he said „move“, then Kelly Severide would move. There had to be a reason. He trusted him and even if it was painful, he would move for him, would do whatever he could for this man.

He lay there, panting and coughing and for the first time, he could feel the licking heat through the layers of his clothes and the pressing, choking smoke in the air.

How didn't he notice before?

He could feel the panic rising in himself. The beeping. The heat.

Why didn't he notice? What should he do? What-

„-out. Kelly. Severide! We need to get out! Now!“ The voice of his friend centered him and he blinked slowly up at him.

Out?

A snort and hands loosened the gear on his back. And the beeping moved away from him and.. there was a mask in front of his face?

Broken? Why was it broken? Why hadn't he noticed?

He didn't see where he was, didn't see where they were going.

Where were they?

Smoke and fire, cracking and cackling and so hot all around them. It was beauty and destruction and madness and he was lost in the fiery symphony and the glorious dance of the flames. He was choking, choking, _choking_ -

he couldn't- he wouldn't-

„Easy, Kelly, easy. It's right there. Come on! Just a little bit! You can do it, man!“ The voice was familiar and soothing in his ears. Always there, always helping, leading, strong and dependable and _just there_. „I- I.. please-“ Wheezed breathing and a scratching, pleading voice met hands that didn't let go. Kelly wanted to breath, wanted to stop, wanted to sink to the ground, to rest, _to finally breathe again_ but the hands, the voice wouldn't let him. They didn't let go. They never let go, never had, never would.

So he moved, moved slow and blind, painful and choking through this labyrinth and didn't know why or where to. Moved from fire all around to a silent stillness of grey that was worse than the singing and dancing of the flames. Flames.. where did they go?

Where did they go?  Why did he do this? For what? Why couldn't he just rest and do it later?

He was so tired.

So, so tired- he couldn't breathe-

There was this feeling in the back of his mind. _This feeling._ He couldn't stop thinking about it, couldn't stop thinking about the dancing, comparing it. This beautiful dancing all around them, all above their heads. Wild and free and glorious, with so much more softness, subtleness to it than the first dance had shown. His thoughts and instincts were racing and raging and screaming and he didn't know why.

This was beauty, graceful fullfilling beauty. This was like a look into heaven.

This- He couldn't remember- 

What was this?

Hands pushed and shoved him forwards, towards the doorway. This was beautiful why didn't they wait, they should wait and admire this and- A choked yelp and he was down, a body over his and arms around him.

What- ?

The smell of something familiar, of a friend, of home, of security and trust was all around him, of protection from flames and pain and he didn't fight it. Hot air and fire blew over them, roaring and thundering like the sea, bits and pieces tumbled down, cracked and smashed and Kelly knew that he wouldn't have reacted fast enough.

Not in his condition. Not with his foggy and slow mind and tired body and a world which was spining and shaking and warping before his eyes.

The dancing.. _the dancing_. He choked on the air and his laugh and smiled. A smirk was his answer, he couldn't see it but he knew it was there, _right there as always_ and then the weight was gone. Hands pulled him forwards towards the door. The ceiling was still a sea of fire and they were crawling like dismissed worshippers, faces cast down away from unending glory and beauty.

Hot, it was so hot, so unbearibly hot-

He was pulled with more force than before and he didn't know if the exit was near or if he even wanted to actually leave this temple of fire-

A crash and the hands were back and Kelly was pulled and pushed and rolled, his stomach churned, his thoughts circled, his lungs bruned, burned, _burned_.

The ceiling wasn't on fire anymore and he was on his feet again. A solid body against his own, a trusted presence led him to an unkown destination but for the first time in a long while, he didn't fear the fire or the unkown, the complications on the way or the destination itself. „It's near.“ He didn't know what was near but in that moment it wasn't really important anymore.

It's alright. Whatever happens, it's alright.

He couldn't see, his breath was shallow and rasping and too loud for the surrounding. His body hurt and his head swam.

A moment. Just one. There's time-

He let himself sink down, the wall hard and warm against his shoulder, his legs crumbling under him, the relief so glorious in his limbs- „Kelly! Damn! Come on! Up! Severide, I swear! Get your ass up, right now! There is no time!“

He was not alone. How could he have forgotten-

He was pulled up, swearing and cracking in his ears. His body was shaking and trembling and he couldnt'- he wanted- „I don't give a damn. Move!“ He was pulled onwards. Rooms and corridors were spining and fusing and he didn't know if they actually moved forward or not and-

why was any of this even important?

A door. There was a door.

Where did it come from? What-

„See? Told you, you could do it.“ A slap on his back, a crash and the door was open.

How-? What?

He was pushed through and stumbled in the bright world behind, beautiful, fresh air in his lungs and the world spining all around him. He meant to hear Andys laugh in his ears as it mingled with screams and voices and running feet. He could feel himself going down, vision swimming, thoughts wild and unfocused. Down, down, _just down_ -

always down- Why always down?

„Damn it, Severide! How-?! Kelly! Hey, _Kelly_!“ Hands were on his body, a voice and a second one and a third one called out to him but it was not the right voice. He was moved away from heat and smoke, hands all over him, searching, assessing, pushing, shoving, helping.

Where was Andy? Why wasn't he here? If he wasn't here, then-

They should help Andy. They _needed_ to help Andy. He choked and sputtered, ignored the concerned voices, the hands trying to push him down, to hold him still and grabbed an arm. He pulled as hard as he could and choked desperate on the air to voice his words.

„Kelly-“, Matt's face was near and not near at all, it was wavering and fracturing, he had two heads and three faces and then just one and even as he could see fear and panic and helplessness in Matt's eyes, he knew that it would be alright. Matt would help Andy and _it would be alright_. „Andy- Andy's- in there. He s-still there. Need- need help 'im, Matt. Was th-there- with me. H-he should-“ He saw Matt's eyes widen, saw him lose colour, body stiff and unmoving, could feel the others around them freeze, the world was slowing, stopping and-

And then it was over. Everything was back to normal, Matt held one of his hands in his own, grip tight and reassuring and squeased it with a desperate „It's all right, Kelly, _it's all right_.“ and this was Matt. Kelly believed him. Whatever happened, Matt would help Andy, he would not just abandon him in a burning building. He would see Andy later at the station or the hospital or- or- tired..

he was so damn tired.

He could feel his eyes dropping and hands shaking him, hear the voices, their exclamations that he needed to stay awake, Shay's swearing, Matt's squeasing-

_ everything would be all right. _

He just knew it. Everything would be all right.


End file.
